I Can't Believe This is Happening
by Zenstria
Summary: Aurora just moved to Detroit to live closer to her uncle. She didn't expect to make friends with ones so unusual. Aurora finds secrets of herself she never could remember. What are they? Why wasn't she surprised when she met the Autobots? Is their love blossoming between her and a certain mech? Follow the story and find out the answers!
1. Chapter 1 : Entering Detroit

Narrator's P.O.V

It's a beautiful day in downtown Detroit, birds were singing and the sun is shining. A young girl named Aurora was walking through the park. She had just moved here so she could closer to her Uncle. When she got to the middle of the park there was a lot of people playing, sitting around, talking, and a fountain in the center. Aurora thought she would go sit under a tree and take out her sketchbook to draw a butterfly she saw on a flower near her. When she was done she held it up and looked at it.

Then suddenly she heard a yell, "Hey, heads up!"

When Aurora looked she saw a red Frisbee coming towards her. When it was about to hit her in the head she caught it. After she caught it she heard a 'Wow' behind her. Aurora looked and saw a little girl with red hair put into two pigtails and she was wearing a pale orange 'n' yellow dress with orange boots. The young girl also was dark skinned and had brown eyes.

When Aurora got up she handed the Frisbee to the little girl and said, "Here, I believe this is yours." She had no expression on her face.

The little girl took it and said, "Thank you, nice catch by the way."

Aurora answered with, "No problem, and thanks." She had the same expression as before and the little girl had a big grin on her face.

The little girl then said, "Sorry for the Frisbee incident my friends and I were playing and one of them threw it to high."

Aurora said, "No harm done." _**Wow then that kid she is talking about must be a good thrower**_ She then thought. Then there was a yell in the distance.

"Sari, come on, come back with the frisbee because I know I didn't throw it that far." After that the little girl yelled,

"Yea, I'm coming so hold on."

So the little girl that is now known as Sari smiled at Aurora and said, "Well gotta go will I see you again?"

"Sure, see ya kid." Then Sari left and Aurora was alone again then she heard her radio go off and it said _'There's a bank robbery in downtown Detroit on Lake ST. we need immediate back up.'_

When Aurora heard that she packed here stuff up and grabbed her skateboard out of her and rode it fast as she could there. After she got to the bank there was a big crowd and a whole lot of cops. Aurora tried to get in but one of the police officers wouldn't let her.

Aurora told him, "My name is Aurora O'neil; I am Captain Fanzones niece and here to help." The police officer told her he had to ask but still come with him. So they went to see the Captain. When they got there she saw a medium sized man with blond hair and mustache who wore a blue shirt and brown pants.

The police officer went to the man and said, "Captain, there's a girl here saying she's your niece."

Then the Captain looked over at her and smiled then said, "Yes she is so let her through." So Aurora went over and hugged her uncle while he hugged her back. After her Uncle asked, "What are you doing here Aurie, and how did you know about the robbery?"

"I came to help and I heard it on my radio." When she said that there were car horns in the distance so they turned around and saw five vehicles coming up. One was a red and blue fire truck; a red and white ambulance behind it, a yellow combat police detective car, next to it was a big green Swat Assault Vehicle and last was a gold and black police motorcycle. When all those vehicles came up they transformed there was a little girl on the short yellow and black robot. Aurora knew who the little girl was. _**I think her name is Sari**_ She thought to herself while they all came over to her and her Uncle.

"Greetings Captain Fanzone, we saw what happened here on the news, so we're here to help in anyway we can," said the blue and red bot. _**I think he must be the leader.**_ Aurora thought to herself.

"Hello, there Autobots. So you're here to help, ah? Well we can handle it and for once I like nothin' broken." Said the captain.

"Hey, it's not our fault all the time!" Yelled the yellow and black bot, oddly to Aurora his voice was familiar. While her Uncle and the red and blue bot talk a while or in her Uncle's part yelling Aurora got real annoyed so she yelled at the top of her lungs, "WOULD YOU STOP YELLING WE HAVE A ROBBERY HAPPENING HERE!" Everyone looked at her after she said that. Like before she had no expression on her face.

The red and blue bot said, "Who are you?" Then she was about to introduce herself when she was interrupted by a loud gunshot. Everyone looked over there. Then Captain Fanzone said, "Hey we need to get in there now!" Aurora stopped her Uncle,

"Can I take this over Uncle?"

Then the Captain said, "Uh, I don't know…" Aurora looked at him sadly and he gave in, "Alright" he said. Aurora gave him a quick hug as a thanks, so after that she yelled to everyone and said,

"Stand down, I will handle this." Everyone looked at her then the Captain and he nodded so they did so. She then said, "I'll go in, is there a back door or something?"

"No there isn't and what are you planning?" asked the Captain. She asked Sari to get give her, her bag backpack she had. So Sari went and grabbed it and gave it to her. Everyone looked at her and then Sari asked, "What are you doing?" Aurora went through her bag and got some black fingerless gloves and different shoes.

She switched the shoes and put the gloves on while saying, "I'm going in there and getting those people out." They were all shocked then the Captain said, "Like heck you will, since you're here I promised your brother I would make sure you don't get hurt."

Aurora grabbed a grappling hook from her bag and told her Uncle, "Don't worry I'll be fine ok?" he just looked at her then the gold and black bot asked,

"What are you going to do with that grappling hook, and how are you going to get in?" She told him her plan was, "I'm going on the roof and find a way in then get that guy out of there."

So before they could say anything else she did as she said she would. When she got to the roof she looked around to make sure no one was looking. Aurora slapped her hands together and slapped her hands on the roof then a hole big enough for her to get through appeared. When she got in she saw the bad guy, and a little kid looked at her scared. She put her finger to her lip indicating to be quiet. When she did that the young child just nodded a yes to her. She watched the bad guy and went right behind him and jumped on him to grab the gun. He threw her over his shoulder and was going to shoot her.

Gold and Black Bots P.O.V

I was just done meditating and went to the H.Q 'living room'. When there I see everyone there and Bumblebee, Sari and Bulkhead just came in through the door. I saw everyone's optics on the TV screen. The reporter was saying there was a robbery in downtown. We all looked at Optimus and he said, "Well let's head down autobot's so, transform and roll-out." So we did as told. It took us about 5 minutes to get there. When there we transformed and I saw a girl talking to Captain Fanzone. She has long black hair and was wearing dark turquoise pants, grey and white sneakers, black and white gloves, and a dark red hooded jacket, from what i good see.. When we walked up they turned around and I saw her face. She had blue eyes and her bangs went almost all the way over her right eye, tan skin, and her shirt under her jacket was a bright aqua color. I was so caught up in my thoughts until I heard someone yell. It was that girl I saw before. She said she would go in. I was surprised what I saw next. She was adjusting her gloves and took a grappling hook out of her backpack Sari handed to her, then she left after explainer her plan to us. After she left everyone was talking among themselves about the situation at hand. I was so caught up in my own thoughts until Optimus asked, "Prowl, is everything ok?"

I told him, "Yes, I just curious who that girl is." Then when he was about to say something Ratchet started to talk to him. When I looked that way I saw a light coming from the bank roof from the corner of my optics/eyes. But when I looked nothing was there. After about three minutes we heard a gunshot then the thief was literally thrown out the door.

Aurora's P.O.V

When the robber threw me over his shoulder and pointed his gun at me. He pulled the trigger but I moved in time but was shot in the right arm. I ran at him got the gun away and got behind him. Then threw him over my shoulder and out the door. I came out and tackled him to the ground and called my uncle.

"Throw me some handcuffs." So Captain Fanzone did as told. I put the handcuffs on him after and said, "You have the right to be silent, anything you say and do will be used against you."

Then a police officer came and took him away. Then those giant robots came over and so did my uncle. "Good job Aurora." Said Captain Fanzone.

The little girl from earlier came over to me and said, "Hey! It's you!" I nodded at her saying, "Yeah it's me, and you're that kid from the park." The bots looked from me to her.

The yellow bot asked, "Sari you know her?"

Sari replied with a "Yeah, she is the girl I told you about; the one you almost hit the Frisbee with Bumblebee." I looked that the now known bot Bumblebee thinking, So it wasn't a kid, but a robot who threw the Frisbee Then breaking my thoughts Sari introduced the rest of them. The red/blue bot is Optimus Prime, red/white bot is Ratchet (who looks like he is a medic), green bot as Bulkhead, and the bot that is black/gold is Prowl.

I looked at them and saying 'hello' to each of them. Optimus asked, "So from what I heard your name is Aurora, and since you Captain Fanzone's niece, so you're Aurora Fanzone am I right?" I looked at him,

"You're half right. I am Aurora but the last name is O'niel not Fanzone." After a while of talking my uncle asked to speak with Optimus and they walked a ways distance so we couldn't hear them.

Optimus P.O.V

When the Captain asked to speak with me I was slightly shocked but accepted following him. After he stopped he turned saying, "I'm asking you a favor Optimus Prime." I was curious/shocked but said.

"Alright what is it Captain Fanzone?" He asked me if my team and I could befriend Aurora, since she is new here and maybe cheer her up. I told the Captain sure, thinking it would be nice to get to know her, plus if there is a dangerous mission she could watch Sari. We walked back over in time to see Sari begging Aurora for something.

Aurora's P.O.V

When Optimus and uncle came back Sari was begging me to spend the day with her and the others tomorrow. Sighing I gave in saying, "Fine, meet me at the park tomorrow." Sari squealed in victory. Then they had to go home. While walking home I felt like someone was watching me. Brushing it off I continued home and got ready for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2: Sleepover Party

I looked around, all I could see is darkness. Then out of nowhere there is two glowing red eyes staring at me. I felt a cold shiver go down my spine. I bolted up from my sleep. "Few it was just a dream, a creepy one at that." I said to myself. Looking at the clock I saw it was 5:30 am. Getting up I did my usual routine; got dressed, eat breakfast, brush my teeth and hair, then watch the news. The reporter was talking about yesterday. I got bored with the news, so I got my iPod and went running. My favorite song played. It was Fight til the bitter end' by Black Tide.

While running I remembered my promise to Sari. So I ran to to park, which only took about 10 mins, from my home. When I got to the empty park I walked over to the swings and sat on it alone. It was peaceful here even though it's a city.

I looked at my watch it's only been half an hour so I just sat and swung while listening to my music for a while enjoying the peace. Then I had this strange feeling of being watched again. Turning my music off and standing I looked around.

"Who's there, show yourself!" There was no response until I heard a rustling in the tree. Looking up I see a bot from yesterday. _**Prowl, I think his name was**_ The bot jumped down.

"Sorry for startling you." He said while I just shrugged and said,

"Eh, it's okay Prowl, no harm done. So if you're here where is Sari?" When he was about to reply we hear a car horn and looked over seeing Bumblebee and Bulkhead in their car modes. "Never mind, there they are." Sari came out of Bumblebee's passenger side and ran over to Prowl and I while Bee and Bulkhead were right behind her.

"Hey Aurora, how are you?" Sari asked as i just shrugged telling her i was fine. Bumblebee looked at Prowl, "Why are you here Prowl, I thought you would be in your room watching moss grow from your tree."

Prowl looked irritated at bumblebee "No i came here to watch the birds before to many people came and for it to be to noisy." He told Bee. Before the two could fight Sari suggested me, her, bee and bulkhead and prowl play hide and seek. Surprisingly to me Prowl and I both said no thank you at the same time, so instead i suggested i push Sari on the swings. She grinned big and ran to the swings with me right behind her. She started to swing and i said next to her doing the same.

"So why did you want to hang with me Sari?"

She looked at me then said "Well you're new here and you seem really cool so i wanted to get to know you!" I was very surprised again but didn't show it. Sari and I with the bots stayed in the park playing tag, red rover (or bot over), and watching the clouds but bee wouldn't shut up about being bored. Now it was noon, Sari and i were hungry so she suggested Burger Bot. I had no idea what that was but we went so Bee transformed along with prowl and bulkhead. Sari sat in the passenger side and i was on the driver's side of bumblebee. While heading there it was very quiet so Sari started to make a conversation with me.

"So Aurora, tell me about yourself." I looked at her with a questionable look "What would you like to know?"

She thought for a moment "Your likes, dislikes, dreams, goals, anything basically." I thought and started to talk not knowing that bee, bulkhead and prowl were all listening in wanting to know the same things.

"Well i like drawing, reading, anime, video gaming-" Bumblebee cut me off "Yes! Finally a new video gaming buddy!" I just stared at the driving wheel and continued "My dislikes..well i hate a lot of things...Dream is to put bad people into place, so like justice. My goal is to protect the ones i care for and hold dear to me.. I like the color blue if you have noticed by my wardrobe.. and I love reese's. My favorite animal are canines but i like all animals." I told Sari in all honesty. She just nodded we got to the Burger Bot and we went in. Sari got the kids meal while i got a diet coke and salad.

No I'm not watching my weight i just rather have this then greasy food. So after we finished we were very bored, until we heard a jet engine. Looking up saw a purple and grey fighter jet, it came down quickly at us then it transformed as the others yelled "Starscream!" now looking at the bot now known as Starscream he looked very cocky "Hello Autobites get ready to be dismantled!" He aimed his lasers at us, and we all moved i grabbed Sari putting her on my back without the others telling me, i took Sari to safety. We watched as they fought Starscream. Bee and the others were winning then Starscream flew off yelling something I didn't really catch. Walking out of our spot we made our way to the bots "Are you three alright" i asked them. All three nodded, then Sari had an idea,

"Why not we head to the base? We can hang out there!"

Prowl said "I'm not sure if that is alright Sari." but sari acted like she didn't hear him so did Bee. I looked at Prowl apologetically for Sari and bee not listening to him. So getting into the now transformed Bumblebee we all left to the Autobot Headquarters. When we got there i saw an abandon warehouse. Going inside bee transformed with the others we were greeted by Optimus and Ratchet.

"Welcome back how was your day with Aurora- Wait why is she here?" Optimus asked then when he noticed me his optics widened.

"I invited her for us to hang out and play video games!" Sari told Optimus.

He looked upset "I'm sorry for coming without your permission Prime but, please don't be mad at Sari."

Prime sighed and nodded then smiled "It's alright and welcome to our home, please keep this base a secret." I nodded to him telling him he has my word. So Sari, bee and i started to play video games as Prowl went to his room, Bulkhead watched us, Ratchet was in his room and Prime was watching the monitors. Time flew by and the next thing we know it's getting let. "It's late i should head home" I said standing up.

Sari looked sad and said "No please stay! I don't want you to go!" Ratchet came in and stood with Prime in front of us both,

"Sari it is late Aurora should be heading home and you to bed." Prime told her,

"Yes little missy time for bed" Ratchet agreed but Sari whined until she got a big grin on her face.

"Aurora can sleep over! PLEASE!" she looked at me, "I don't know only if the others don't mind." I told her then looked at prime who said he didn't mind.

Sari jumped up and down, "Yes now we need to get your stuff! I will get everything ready Bee you take her to her home and get Aurora's stuff!" Sari told Bee as she ran off. Bee nodded and transformed, with me getting in his passenger side. We drove off out of the base.

"So which way do you live?" Bee asked i told him the way. On our way there we got to know each other more. He told me his life on Cybertron and how he met the others. We got to my place 10 minutes later. I ran inside quickly grabbing an extra pair of clothes, my pj's, pillow, blanket, hair brush and other things i needed. Grabbing my ipod charger i ran outside to bee after locking the door. Putting my things in the back seat then buckling up we head back to the base for the sleepover. Sari had movies and a karaoke machine out, and I was kinda scared seeing that.

She told me to put my stuff in her room which she should me where and we both put our Pjs on. My pjs consisted of a Blue tank top with red spaghetti straps, and black pants with gold stripes on the sides, while Sari wore an orange night shirt and walked into the "Living room" Seeing bee and bulkhead there.

"What should we do first?" I asked Sari. Bumblebee came over saying video games.

"Which one though bee?" I asked him.

He took out DDR "DDR of course! I'm the best at it!" Sari groaned saying she wasn't going to play knowing she would lose.

Bee looked at me "Okay Aurora you're up first on DDR should i put it on 'easy mode for you?" Bumblebee said in a mocking tone that made me glare at him. "Bumblebee that's not nice." Bulkhead said coming into the room.

"It's okay Bulkhead, let him think what he wants." I told Bulkhead winking at him, he just looked at me funny until he realized what i meant and smirked at me.

"Okay then go ahead." Bee looked at me funny as i walked up onto the dance mat then changed the setting to 'hard mode'. Bee gave me a look saying i was crazy but shrugs and started to dance. When i was done it said i had a perfect score. Bee's face was in shock. After i finished the level, i sat on the stone sofa to rest, Bee's mouth is opened wide so a fly can be in and out. "Wow! Your so amazing at DDR." Sari beamed at me as Bumblebee huffed feeling a little sore.

"It's just beginners luck." He said.

Out of nowhere a voice from behind said, "I doubt it." Looking up from where i was i saw Prowl with an amused smile on his face.

"Well _I_ say it's beginners luck!" Said bee with a huff and crossed his arms, covering his chest-plate. Prowl just shook his head still with a smile on his face plate. Sari was still cheering and Optimus came in wondering what the commotion was. "Whats going on in here?"

Sari and i turned to the boss bot "Bumblebee got his skidplate kicked by Aurora in DDR."

He chuckled while looking at me "Very nice Aurora" i nodded my thanks and smiled lightly

 **Wait did i just smile? I haven't done that since..-** My thoughts were cut off by Bumblebee saying we should play twister so Sari told us what to put our hands and legs on. In the middle of the game this is how we were, i was in the middle as Bumblebee is on my left with his foot near my right arm and Bulkhead is on my right with his right arm near my left foot.

"Remember guys, don't fall on Aurora." warned Sari as she watched Bulkhead and Bumblebee very closely.

"We know, we know Sari, we'll watch out!" said bumblebee really getting annoyed of being told five times. Sari raised her brow but continued the game. Optimus walked over raising an optic ridge over to the twister mat, he stopped 2 feet from it.

"Hey there boss-bot" said Bulkhead noticing Optimus.

"What's up?" asked BumbleBee said when he heard Bulkhead.

"Nothing much, just wondering what you four are doing" answers Optimus.

"Do you wanna play Optimus?" ask Sari but He shakes his head no. "Alright" said Sari and she press a button and the color lights spin around, picking a color for the next playing. "Okay then Bulkhead, right servo on purple" said Sari as BulkHead move his right arm but lose his balance."BULKHEAD! LOOK OUT!" Sari yelling but it's too late, Bulkhead is about to rolled over on top of me, but something scooped me up and out of the way as Bulkhead rolled over on Bumblebee. Sari gasp and jump down from the stone sofa and ran up to Bulkhead to Bumblebee. "Are you guys okay?" She asked in worry,

"Yea but Bulkhead get off of me." Groaned BumbleBee painfully as Bulkhead did what Bumblebee told him to.

"Sorry" said Bulkhead. Sari and I sighs in relief then I blinked and looked up to see Optimus looking back at me.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Y-Yes I'm okay, thank you" I answers as he smile sweetly at me. **Did i just stutter to Optimus?! Whats going on with me today!** Optimus knelled down and gently put me back on the ground.

"Maybe you should play a different game or watch Television"

He suggested as he stood up, "Good Idea let's play a different game or watch T.V" Sari agree. Optimus nodded then walked out of the 'Living' area and headed to his room. I turned to Sari. "So what's now?" I asked. Sari put her finger under her chin to think for a moment, Then her eyes lit up. "How about Karaoke" She beam. I gave Sari a funny look.

"Karaoke?" I asked as she nodded.

"HEY YEA! We got it two weeks ago and we are itching to try it" said Bumblebee sound so excited even Bulkhead has a big smile on his face.

"Sure" I said as Sari turned on the Karaoke machine and give the microphone to me.

"You're the guest so you go first" Sari said with a big smile.

"I don't know" I said feeling a bit uneasy but Sari put the mic in my hands and pick a song. I looked through the songs and found one i liked a lot. It was "What dreams are made of" By Hilary Duff.

I gulp as the song started. once the lyrics appears I take a deep breathe and started singing. My singing went through the base as every autobot heard my voice in their rooms. After the song is over, I sigh and turn to the others reactions. Sari, Bumblebee and Bulkhead looked at me stunned then they started clapping.

"WOW that was really Great" Shouted Sari as Bumblebee and Bulkhead nodded meaning they agree with Sari.

"So who's next?" I asked as Sari took the mike out of my hands and started singing "Eye of the Tiger" by Survivor. After Sari Bumblebee had a turn, He sings "She Bangs" by Ricky Martin then its Bulkhead's turn, He sings 'DoReMi' by the Sound of Music. All four of us were laughing and having fun, Ratchet yelled in his med-bay to keep it down because all of us were being loud. Then I noticed the time, it 9:33pm. Optimus and Ratchet came in saying it was time for bed. So Sari and i went to her room and brushed our teeth then got into bed. I slept on her couch. I laid on my back thinking **I just met these people...or Bots yesterday and they are starting to change me already back to what i use to be.. Maybe they can be trusted..** And with that i fell asleep thinking of what will happen tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting The Enemy Part 1

I found myself in darkness with no light A dream again? I looked around the place but all I see is nothing, I move my arms to cover myself because I felt cold. Then my hand started to glow, curious I raise my hand to my sight and opened it, I gasped when I found a weird looking crystal in my hand. The crystal started to glow even brighter than before, almost blinding me, then the ground started to shake like something landed in front of me. I looked up, to see a big robot with mix light and dark grey with red, and on his right arm has a cannon. It's red eyes glare at me making me get shivers, I wanted to move but my legs won't listen to my brain, the robot smirk then raise his hand and reach out to grab me...

I snap my eyes opened, gasping while sitting up, I feel sweat on my brow, I sigh then raise both my hands to cover my face and taking deep breathes to calm myself.

 _ **That's him..the one i saw from my dreams..i recognize his eyes..but who is he...**_ I still had my hands covering my face and didn't notice that someone walked into the room, than someone jump onto my lap. Taking me out of my thoughts i moved my hands away from my face. I blink then looked at my lap and laugh lightly, _**Wait did i just laugh?**_ I see Sari sitting on my lap, still wearing her PJs with a big smile on her face.

"Morning Sari" I said while yawning.

Giggling she said, "More like good afternoon, it's 12:05pm now"

 _ **It's 12:05 already? I slept in later then normal...**_

"Really, what time did you get up?" I ask Sari,

"About three minutes ago"she answer then I nodded, then Bumblebee walk in with a smile.

"Hey girls" He said.

"Hey" Sari and I said.

"You two hungry? Well I was out to get you two Burger-bots breakfast before they started lunch" said Bumblebee as he reach for his chest-plate and opening to grab two big bags with the Burger-bot logo on them.

"Thanks Bee!" Sari said as she grabbed one of the bags out of his hand.

"And don't don't worry, it's on me" He said as I took the other bag out of his hands. "Once you two are finished eating get dress and met at the living area" Bumblebee said and with that Bumblebee exited Sari's room as the door shut. We began eating and talking about some stuff, after when we were both finished eating, we both decide to change out of PJs now. Sari wore her normal attire while I wore wore an aqua shirt, sea green pants, my sneakers, black choker necklace, and black/white striped gloves. We both brushed our hair and teeth then we both walked out of her room and walked down the hallway. Sari and I enter the living area to see all the Autobots, standing around and watching the T.V.

BulkHead is the first to notice us as we walked in. "Hey Girls" he said with a big smile like always. I just nodded to him in greetings.

"Hey guys what's up?" Sari ask,

"We're just watching the News" Ratchet answers.

"Oh" Sari and i said.

"In other news, the auto supply stores in the downtown area have been robbed again for the sixth time" said the News reporter. I sat down next to Bulkhead on the sofa Indian style while watching the news. "A witness say that he said the thieves get in their two getaway vehicles. If you see a black and green muscle car and a brown SUV, please contact Captain Fanzone and the police at once" continued the Reporter.

Optimus turn to look at Ratchet "You do have a feeling that the 'thieves' are not humans?" he ask,

"Yea and why take two cars if one of them has enough for big parts to" Ratchet answers, "You don't think?" Bulkhead said a little nervous. I looked at them listening on the conversation. "It has to, what two Decepticons who wants cars parts" Bumblebee said.

"And whose vehicles modes are cars" said Prowl.

"It's none other then Lockdown and Swindle" Ratchet said.

"Who's Lockdown and Swindle?" I ask as I tip my head to the side.

"Lockdown is a Bounty Hunter and Swindle is a sale-bot that travels from planet to planet, both of them are working for the Decepticons." Prowl explain as I nodded my head in understatement.

"We better check it out" Optimus said turning to his team.

"But what about Aurora and Sari? We just can't leave them here." Bulkhead said.

Sari cross her arms pouting "Just because I make ONE big mess, you can't leave it" Sari huffed. I looked at her wondering what she did.

"They'll come but make sure they stay away from danger." Optimus said in a stern tone as everyone nodded, "Okay Autobots, transform and roll ou.t" and with that, the Autobots transforms into their vehicle modes. Bumblebee opened his doors for me and Sari, she shouted 'Shotgun' for the driver's seat, but I didn't mind and I took the passenger's side, so her and I climbed in, fasten our seat-belts as Bumblebee closed his doors then the Autobots drive out.

Twenty minutes has pass since the Autobots , Sari and I left. I just looked out the window watching the buildings go by and lost in thought, "We're here" Optimus buzz in as me snap out of my thoughts then the Autobots came to a stop.

BumbleBee opened his doors as us, as we unfasten our seat-belts and climb out. Once both of us got out, the Autobots transform into their robot modes and walking up to the auto supply store, as Sari and I walked by them.

As we came near we saw my uncle. He notice the Autobots and walk up to them, "Greeting Captain Fanzone" Optimus greeted as Uncle stop walking once he was close to them. "Good Afternoon Autobots" He said as he looked at each Autobots with curious eyes.

"What happen?" Prowl ask, "All that we know is money isn't stole, only engine, engine parts, fuel and tires" Uncle answers as he looks past the Autobots, then looked at Sari then look at me. Walking over he hugged me.

"Why are you here pumpkin?" he asked me I told him I was here to help and to assist the Autobots in the robbery.

Uncle nodded and turned his attention back on the Autobots "And the witness also said that he saw Big people to" He said narrowing his brow. I mentally face palmed _**He thinks they did it. Common I haven't known them for long but I even know they wouldn't do this**_. Then he said, "Once he blink now he saw two cars driving away." Uncle continued.

"Captain Fanzone, we have a theory that two of the Decepticons are doing this robberies." Prowl said.

"Why do they want plain earth techno?" He ask.

"That's what we're going to find out" said Ratchet.

After fifteen minutes has past as Uncle and the Autobots conversation, Uncle said that vehicles were last seen driving down to the east side of the city and with that the Autobots transform back into their vehicle modes. Sari and I climbed back in BumbleBee, but before we left Uncle told us to be careful.

With that we drove to the east-side of the city, which is a bad place to go, because there's a big junk-yard there and I also heard about the rumors everyone talked about.

"Are the rumors there are true?" ask Bumblebee with a little nervousness in his voice,

"You mean about two ghosts that haunted the junk-yard, looking for new prey to miss with hehehe" Sari's answers with a creepy voice and Bumblebee gulp as you drive to the east city.

"Calm down Bumblebee it's just rumors." Prowl buzzed in.

"Y-Yea, just rumors." Bumblebee gulped again.

"We're here." Optimus buzzed in making me break from my thoughts once again as the Autobots stopped at the entrance then Bumblebee opened his doors for Sari and I. Once we climbed out of Bee, they all transformed into their robot modes.

"Do the cities people ever hear of Recycling?" Prowl said shaking his head in disgust.

"And mountains of junk to" Ratchet said.

"Also the smell." Sari said.

I crossed my arms closing my eyes "I agree with Prowl on the recycling thing." He looked at me as I opened my eyes and i smiled lightly at him which caught him off guard and then he smiled lightly in return.

"We'll split up to cover more ground, Bumblebee and Bulkhead you two take the west. Ratchet and I will take the north. Prowl, Aurora and Sari, you three take the east. We'll meet back here about a mega cycle and a half." Optimus ordered. _**I'm guessing that means 1h and 30 mins.**_ I thought to myself.

"Right!" We all said.

"Ah! Before we go." Ratchet walked up to me, he stopped once he was close to me and leaned down a bit then raised his balled up fist to me. "Huh?" I said in confusion, staring at his fist. Ratchet opened his hand showing me a com-link phone like Sari's but it's different.

The phone color was black with red lines on it and the buttons were green and blue. I was speechless and just stood there staring. "This is for you, it's has all of our numbers so you can connect with us, it also has a tracker on it, so if you're miles away we can find you." Ratchet explained. I didn't know what to say. "Well take it already!" Ratchet said in a grumpy tone. I raised my hand and took it out of his. I looked up at Ratchet with a smile (one you could actually notice)

"Thank you very much Ratchet!" I said as he blushed and all the bots were shocked to see me smiling and the medic blush.

"Yea, Yea" he said looking away and standing up.

"Okay everyone, call me if you find something." Optimus said, everyone nodded and with that everyone left to where they were told to be.


	4. Chapter 4 : Meeting the Enemy Part 2

Ten minutes have past Sari, Prowl and I were searching. I looked on the right side, Sari looking on the left and Prowl using his scanners to look around. Then I got the feeling someone was watching us but I just shrugged it off. _**Must just be a rat or something.**_

The sun was setting, "See anything yet?" Prowl asked while he was still scanning the area.

"No" Sari and I both said. Just then all three of us heard a large crashing sound making us stop walking.

"What was that?" Sari said in surprise.

"It's probably Bulkhead." Prowl said as he started walking. Sari followed him but I stayed and looked around then shrugged again and ran to catch up with Prowl and Sari. Four minutes has past and so far we haven't found anything.

"I'm starting to think that this is nothing more than a wild goose chase." Sari said, fed up on looking,

"Maybe but keep your guard up." Prowl said still scanning. I sighed and stretched.

"I think it's just too quiet around here, and that's never a good sign." I said looking around still. Just then a big and louder crash was heard and the ground began to shake too.

Sari and I stood still, "Something tells me that wasn't Bulkhead this time." Sari said a little scared.

Then someone grabbed my wrist and pulled me close to them, "Hey!" I protested and then looked at who pulled me to them. Seeing it was Prowl my face began to heat up as his face was close to mine.

Gulping with the blush still on my face i asked "W-What's up P-Prowl?" I mentally cursed at myself. _**Why the hell am I blushing and stuttering around him?!**_

"Aurora, I need you to watch over Sari while I search the area of the crash." Prowl whispered.

"But how long will you be gone?" I whispered back.

"I'm not sure but I'll come back before trouble comes." he whispered back. I nodded and looked him in the eyes..erm..I mean optics.

"Okay just please be careful and come back safe." I whispered with worry clearly in my eyes. He just smiled gently as he let go of my wrist and I felt his fingers slowly brush against my skin. He stood up, turned around and ran up ahead. I watched after him then looked at my wrist _**Why does my wrist feel all tingly after he touched it?**_ Watching after him again until he is out of sight, a soft wind blew through my hair as I thought of him to be safe. Then i turned back to look at Sari.

"Hey Where's Prowl?" Sari asked looking around for Prowl.

"He just went to check on something and don't worry." I answered as she nodded just then her key started to glow as we looked at it.

"Whoa, now you don't see a key do that everyday!" I gasped lightly. The key started to glow brighter as a ray of light shoots out and aimed a head of different paths.

"My key is telling us that there's an AllSpark fragment around there!" Sari said as she took off running, following the light as I ran after her.

"SARI WAIT UP!" I yelled after her catching up finally and in step with her. Sari and I kept running to where the light is pointing to. The both of us stopped running and catching our breath then the light got even brighter as we looked ahead, seeing a metal locker, the door handle has been smashed and bent.

"Stay here." I told Sari, so I climbed up on a few piles of garbage and made sure to not slip on them. I gently placed my hand on the smashed up handle as i gripped it and swung it out a flash of light shone into my eyes. I had to cover them because of how bright the light was. The light finally started to die down as I uncovered my eyes and gasped. I saw the Allspark fragment on the top shelf of the locker.

"I SEE THE FRAGMENT!" I shouted to Sari as she yelled "ALRIGHT!" I reached for the fragment then looked at it closely. _**This is that weird crystal from my dreams…**_

Once i got the Fragment and climbed back down, then walked to Sari. "We should tell the others about it." Sari said reaching in her pocket to get her com-link phone then the ground started to shake once again.

"Well then I'll take it out of your hand then kid," said a voice that sends chills down my spine.


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting the Enemy Part 3

I turned to look the voice that sent the chill down my spine. There in front of me stood a big robot with mixed light and dark green colors, wicked spikes all over is body and he has a hook on his right hand. _ **Damn nice look for the enemy!**_ I shook my head to get the thought out of my mind.

I pulled Sari close to me, "Who are you?" I asked with a hiss as he chuckled.

"The names Lockdown cutie, what are you two kids doing here by yourselves?" The mech now known as Lockdown said.

"We lost something here and then we found it." I lied to him, as i just glared darkly at him.

"Really? Thats nice." Lockdown said as he took a step forward as Sari and I took a step back a bit. "But i think you found something that belongs to me." He said.

"Well to bad, finders keepers!" Sari shouted.

"Then I'll 'borrow' it then." Lockdown said. _**Oh hell na not on my watch, you Duncan wanna-be.**_ I thought to myself glaring at him and holding Sari close behind me. I grabbed Sari's hand and ran while pulling her.

"Oh how did you know that i love the game of 'Cat and Mouse' cutie?" Lockdown said as he ran after us. All i could think at the moment was to get Sari to safety.

"We got to call the others!" Sari said.

"I know, I know, but once he's out of sight we got to call them." I said, once we far enough away from him we stopped running and started to pant. Sari and I pulled out our com-link phones. Luckily for us one of the contacts list said 'With All' so we can talk to all of them at once. So Sari and i pushed the button, placed the phones to our ears and prayed they pick up quick. "Prime here" Optimus buzz in. _**Thank god!**_ I thought.

"Optimus it's Aurora. Me and Sari found another Allspark fragment then Lockdown found us." I said with a slight panic _ **Gah what's with me showing my feelings to these guys!**_

"What?! Then where is Prowl?!" Optimus asked.

"We heard crashes somewhere, so he went to check it out." Sari explained.

Optimus sighed, "Alright, where are you two?" He asked.

"We don't know, we been running away from Lockdown." I said a bit annoyed and irritated.

"Don't worry I'm locked on you two" Ratchet buzzed in.

I grinned "Alright Ratch!" Sari looked at me and i cleared my throat. Going back to listening to the others.

"Where are we Ratchet?" asked Sari. There was a brief pause as Ratchet was scanning the area for the both of us.

"You two are quite close like 20 miles away." Ratchet proclaimed.

"Stay there so we can get you two." Optimus said but then Sari scream at the top of her lungs.

"SARI!" i shouted and turned to see Sari and my eyes went wide, as i saw another big robot but it's not Lockdown, its armor is brown and purple, and he had a winning smirk on his face.

"Kid?! KID?! WHAT'S HAP-" Ratchet said but been cut off. _**I'm guessing this guy is Swindle.**_ I thought as i glared at him.

"Ratchet?! Optimus?! Hello?!" I said but the line's were dead.

"Haha, I blocked your phone's signal by the way the name is Swindle, nice to meet you ladies." The robot named Swindle introduced himself. Then something landed behind him, I looked and to my shock it was Lockdown with a smirk on his face.

"Good job Swindle, going into business together is a great plan." Lockdown commented.

"I was thinking about that to." Swindle agreed. "Now ladies, let's make a deal if you give us the Allspark Fragment now, me and my partner won't hurt you." Swindle said with a smile.

"No way!" I yelled at him.

"Well then." Lockdown said as he walked to Sari. My eyes went wide as Lockdown tried to grab Sari, I looked around for something then i spotted thirteen steel poles behind me, I knelt down and pick up one and threw it at Lockdown. It hit him right in the head making him groan in pain.

"Leave her Alone! Sari get behind me" I shouted as Sari nodded running to me and hid behind me.

"Do you know that you have a good arm Cutie?" Lockdown said rubbing his head with smirk,I pick up the next steel pole and throw it at Swindle which it hit him hard in the chest.

"OUCH!" Swindle groaned as I kept throwing steel poles at them, Sari joined me by throwing rocks at them, unfortunately the two of us ran out of stuff to throw at them.

"Aww no more stuff to throw at Cutie?" Lockdown mock, I had no choice so I took a deep breathe and scream at the top of my lungs very loud, Lockdown and Swindle cover their heads with their optics shuts. Once they're not looking, I grabbed Sari's hand and started running away.

"Hey how did you know that would work?" Sari say.

"I didn't, I just scream so the guys can't hear" I said as she laughs, the two of us kept running to the far right of the yard. We kept running, but we both reach a dead end, we stopped to catch out breath.

"Great ***pant*** a ***pant*** brick wall ***pant*** " I said while panting.

"Well * **pant** * at least we lost them," Sari said then bright head-lights flash into our eyes.

Sari and I shield our eyes from the bright lights, "Spoke to soon Kid" said a voice making my blood turn cold, the lights went off then as Sari and I un-shield our eyes.

"But that really a great move you did there" said another voice. We saw two vehicles a black and green muscle car and a brown SUV, I remember what Uncle said about the witness seeing the vehicles, then they transform to robots modes to Lockdown and Swindle.

"Nowhere to run now cutie." Lockdown smirk. _**Great...**_ I thought as Swindle's cannons and firearms appear on his body, then Lockdown's hook transform into a whirling chainsaw, "We really don't wanna hunt you and the kid, just give us the AllSpark fragment and we'll be on our way" Lockdown said. Sari looked around for any possible exit, then she see the fence on the left side, the metal cover is open just a bit and was big enough for her and me to go through, Sari tugged my shirt making you look down on her in the corner of my eyes.

"What is it Sari?" I ask in a whisper, Sari pointed to the left, I follow to where she's pointing, I see the fence with the metal cover open to the street, I mutter 'Good eye' to Sari.

"I guess we have to take the fragment by force then." Lockdown said as he started up his chainsaw and raise it about to attack us, Sari grab my leg as I shield her, just then a blast came and hit Lockdown behind.

"How about you pick on someone your own size" the voice said as he attack Swindle and got him pin down. "AURORA, SARI! RUN" shouted the voice which I don't know who, without any arguing I grab Sari and race to that opening. Once I reach the opening, I let Sari go first, once she make it through, I go through it too. Then we both made a run for it, the two of us ran across the street, I heard crash and blast it made I started to worry then I heard a engine sound. I turn my head, just in time to see a car coming, I looked at it closely then gasp it was uncle he pulled up next to the sidewalk as the window on the passenger side rolled down and he leaned out the window.

"You two, get in NOW!" Uncle order as he opened the side door, Sari climb in first and climb to the back, then I slid in the passenger seat and closed the door. Uncle started up the car and drive away.

"Where did you come from?" ask Sari.

"I followed you and the autobots in the yard out of sight then I heard you girls scream, I knew you were heading on that side of the yard" Uncle said. "Because that side leads to this street so I can get my car up and running." He continued.

"That's lucky, thanks Captain Fanzone" Sari said.

"Ah don't mention it." he said. Then both of mine and Sari's com-links phones went off. We both pulled it out of your pockets and answers.

"Hello?" We both said.

"Aurora? Sari? Its' Ratchet you two okay?" Ratchet said on the other line.

"Yes but what about you or the guys?" I asked in worry.

"We're all fine" Ratchet answer. My uncle looked at me from the corner of his eyes, surprised to hear emotion in my voice towards the mech. Sari and I sighed in relief.

"That's good." Sari said.

"Sadly Lockdown and Swindle got away, but we found the Auto-parts that were stolen, we're heading back to the store and it will take like a few hours." Ratchet said.

"Aww man that long?" Sari groan.

"I'm afraid so kid, do you know a place for you girls to wait for us?" Ratchet ask, I looked out the window then I realize that the street we are on, it's only three blocks away from my house.

"My house is close by, Me and Sari will meet you guys there later" I said. A dull silence came but, I can tell that Ratchet is thinking about it.

"Okay kid, we'll meet you there" Ratchet said. "And if we're not back in two megacycles, Sari can spend the night at your house" Ratchet said, I smile when I heard a squeal from Sari.

"Okay guys" Sari said.

"Okay, see you two later then" Ratchet said.

"Okay but call us when you get back at the base?" i ask.

"Will do kid" Ratchet said then a buzz came, meaning that he'd ended the call.

"I'll take you home" Uncle said. He took us to my house knowing where it was already. A minute has passed as Uncle reach my house and pulled in the driveway. Sari and I un-fasten our seat belt, I opened my door and climb out, Sari followed me out.

"Thank you for the ride, Uncle." I said turning back to him.

"Again, no worries. You're my niece I'm always here for you." He said as he closed the passenger door.

"Would you like to come inside for a cup of coffee?" I ask

. "Thanks but no thanks I got to go back to the store and wait for the Autobots with the parts." Uncle said.

"Alright, you have a safe drive and good night" I said, He nodded as he started up his engine.

"Oh and pumpkin" I looked back at him with a curious look.

"Yes?" I asked him.

"I'm glad to see you finally opening up again to your old self" He smiled and drove away, I turned my attention back at Sari.

"Cool House" Sari comment, "So what do you wanna do?" She ask as I laugh.

"How about we have something to eat first" I said and just in time to hear Sari's growling stomach, she blush a little as I smile, so we walked in my house. We both had trouble on what to have for dinner. We pick out ramen for our dinner. Hours past as Sari and I were watch movies, playing games and listening to songs, by the time when night time came, I let Sari borrow one of your shirts for her PJs for the night, and i wore my normal pjs. I put on my pjs then Sari and I headed to the living room to watch a show, an hour went by then I notice Sari has been really quiet. I looked over to her and smile softly, She fell asleep. I reach for the remote and turned off the T.V, I stood up, walked over to Sari, pick her up while putting her head on my shoulder, exited the living room, walked up the stairs, turned to the corner to the guest room, walked into the room. I place Sari gently on the bed and pull the blankets cover her. I smiled as I turn to exited the guest room. I walked to my room, I check the time, it's 10:55pm. I began to yawn, climbed into bed, pull the covers over me and closed my eyes to sleep.

I woke up hearing something tapping on my window, I opened my eyes to looked at your clock, it's midnight now. _**Who would be tapping on my window at this time?**_ I sat up on my bed to looked out my window and gasp as your eyes went wide.


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting the Enemy Part 4

Aurora POV

I gasp when I see Prowl hanging upside down and looking through my window. I jump out of bed, then walked to the window and opened it.

"My apologies for waking you up at this hour Aurora." Prowl said with a hit of worry in his voice.

"It's okay Prowl no worries." I said but he shook his head no.

"I shouldn't have left you and Sari alone like that." Prowl said, I could tell that in his optics were full of worry and sorrow. Leaning on the window i looked at him.

"It's okay Prowl, me and Sari are okay, none of us are hurt, really." I said trying to calm him down. Prowl calmed down a bit but his optics are still full of worry.

"But on the bright you did come back" I smile at him as he blush a bit, "So what happen to Lockdown and Swindle?" I asked.

"Sadly they got away, but they left the parts behind, we put them back in the store then Captain Fanzone appeared and told us that you and Sari had a ride with him is that right?" He said.

"Yup he did" I said as he nodded.

"How's Sari?" Prowl ask now his turn to ask questions.

"She's doing great! We ate dinner, played games and watch some movies" I said as Prowl chuckles. "She's asleep in the guest room" I said as I pointed to a window to the guest room as Prowl nodded.

"Are you sure, you or Sari are not hurt" He ask again.

"We're fine, no worries" I said as he sigh again then I looked at the full moon, Prowl followed my stare and also watched the moon. "Beautiful night isn't it" I said.

"Yes it is" He said as he looked back at me. "You should be back to sleep now" Prowl said as I looked back at at him.

"Yea, its a crazy day" I said with a smile.

"Have peaceful and wonderful dreams Aurora" He said. "Good night Prowl and have a safe drive home" I said as he nodded, transform into his vehicle mode and drove away. I waved at him then closed the window.

Prowl POV

How could I been so foolish of leave Aurora and Sari alone like that and targets for Lockdown and Swindle.

(Flash back)

I have to make this quick so I can get back to Sari and Aurora before Lockdown and Swindle get to them, I scan the area about that crashing sound but I found nothing. _**How odd**_ I thought as I race back to the girls. Once I got back I notice that they're gone, I yell their names but no answer, I sigh if they're playing 'hide and seek' its not fun for me,but then I heard a scream which I knew too well. "Sari!" I whisper as I race to followed the scream. I ran while looking around hoping that I can find them but this endless mountain of garbage then I heard another scream but it isn't Sari, _ **That scream is from,oh no..!**_ I follow that scream then I spotted Lockdown and Swindle transform into their vehicle modes and drive away, I use the power of stealth to hide myself till the right moment before attacking them, I see them cornering the girls, I glared at him then I got my shuriken out and attack Lockdown.

"How about you pick on your own size" I said as I jump kick on Swindle knocking him down and pin him down. "AURORA, SARI RUN!" I shouted as I see them running away, I jump out of the way as Lockdown was about to hit me.

"Hey Prowl, how's it going, and you know that order of you and me going into business still stands." Lockdown said in a mocking tone.

"My answer is still no" I hiss at him.

"Ahh well too bad, I got Swindle there, he's much better then you" Lockdown said as Swindle stood up and aimed his cannons at me.

"Ah well that's business for you, by the way who's the new girl on the team?" Swindle ask, I know he's talking about Aurora.

"She's off limits" I snap at him but I got to remember to keep my cool.

"Really well she's cute, I wonder if I can keep her as a pet" Lockdown said with a mocking smirk, I gritted my teeth and glare hatefully at them. How dare he say that about her then I went on the attack. I won the battle but sadly Lockdown and Swindle got away then my com-link buzz.

"Prowl where are you?" Prime ask on the other line.

"I think on the east side" I said not sure if I'm really on the east side of the yard.

"Well, come back, BumbleBee and BulkHead found the auto parts" Prime said.

"And I called the girls, they're okay and safe" Ratchet buzz in. I sigh in relief then I head back to met the others. We got all the parts back in the store then Captain Fanzone arrived to see if all the of them are there also he said that he give Aurora and Sari a ride home to her house.

Hours has past as we finally headed home, we transform into our vehicle modes and drive away, without anyone noticing I ride away and turn to corner to Aurora's house. Once I got there I transform back into my robot mode, jump and landed on the rooftop very quiet then I looked through the windows then I spotted Aurora's room and lightly tapped the window.

(End of Flashback)

I enter the base, transform into my robot form and headed for my room.

Optimus Prime POV

Me and Ratchet were looking for the stolen parts, we looked and looked but nothing. The my com-link buzz in, hoping that the team found something "Prime here" I answers.

"Optimus it's Aurora. Me and Sari found another AllSpark Fragment then Lockdown found us" Aurora said in a panic. Fear spread inside me as my optics went wide then I realize something

"What?! then where's Prowl?' I ask.

"We heard crashes so Prowl went to check it out" Sari buzz in and explain, I sigh in frustration.

"Did you know where you two are?" I ask maybe they're close by.

"We don't know, we been running away from Lockdown" Aurora said.

"Don't worry I'm locked onto you two" Ratchet said turning on his com-link. Thank primus, I remember that Aurora's com-link home has a tracker in it so it's easy to find them." I watch Ratchet scan the yard.

"Where are we Ratchet?" ask Sari. a brief pause.

"You two are quite close like 20 miles away" Ratchet said.

"Stay there so we can get you two" I said but then I heard Sari scream on top of her lungs, Now I'm scared.

"KID?! KID WHAT'S HAP-" Ratchet said as the line went dead.

"Hello?! Aurora?! SARI?! COME IN?!" I shouted but no answers, I turn to Ratchet with a stern look on my face. "Ratchet, try and get the others I'll track down Aurora and Sari" I order.

"On it Prime" Ratchet said and calling for the others. then I run to find the girls, I keep running looking around but find nothing because a mountains of garbage. I sighed in relief after a while hearing Prowl saved them in time. I sighed again, then my com-link buzz,

"Prime" I said turning on the com-link.

"Boss-bot, we found the missing parts, there were in the large shed" BulkHead said.

"Good work, though Lockdown and Swindle got away" I said.

"I'll phone the girls" Ratchet buzz in.

"Alright, I'll met you up" I said turning off my com-link off and race back to my team. After we got all the parts back to the store, Captain Fanzone pulled in to check if we got all the parts back. He said all of them are the ones have been stolen. For hours Fanzone ask about what would the two Decepticons want with the part. We really didn't know but I'm guessing they're selling them or get information. I was about to phone Aurora and Sari to find out where they are then Ratchet said that their at Aurora's house. Fanzone said that He found them on the street and drove them home. I nodded at this new information happy to know they are safe and sound.

Finally everything is settled I order the team to transform and rolled on home. I arrived back at the base, I transform back into my robot mode and walked down the hallway to my room.

Ratchet POV

Me and Prime were looking for the parts, _**Slag this will go on forever till I have another servo in the scarp-heat. I'm getting too old for this..**_ I thought as I sigh, then I heard Prime's com-link went off, I guess it's the others calling in saying that they didn't find anything, how wrong I was on that.

"Prime here" he answers.

"Optimus it's Aurora, me and Sari found a AllSpark fragment then Lockdown found us" I heard Aurora's voice in fear, I turn my head to looked Optimus with fear in my Optics.

"What?! then where's Prowl?" Prime ask with a slight panic is his voice but keeping his cool,

"We heard crashes somewhere so he went to check it out" Sari buzz in and explain. Prime and I sigh in frustration

"Did you two know where you are?" Prime asked again, I knew that that com-link phone i gave to Aurora would come in handy,

"We don't know because we been running" Aurora said.

"Don't worry, I got a lock on you two" I said as I scan the yard, I am very happy to know that their close,

"Where are we Ratchet?" Sari ask.

"You two are quite close like 20 miles away" I said as I'm thanking primus.

"Stay there so we can get you two" Prime said but then I heard Sari scream on top of her lungs, this made me worry even more, Aurora went silence too.

"KID?! KID WHAT'S HAP-" I said when the line went dead.

"Hello?! HELLO?! SLAG IT" I curse when they didn't answer back. luckily I knew we're they are, so I took off running,

"Ratchet wait we have to call in backup" Prime shouted as I stop running and turned to him.

"You called in backup, I'll find the girls, I know where they are" I said as Prime nodded then I run the other way. _**DOUBLE SLAG! I can't see them through the never ending garbage but, I still got the lock on them.**_ When i got near them, I saw them get away thanks to Prowl. I decide to phone the girls first, I just got to know if they're okay. I sigh in relief, hearing that their okay, I let them go then my com-link buzz.

"Ratchet here" I answers.

"Good news Ratchet we found the stolen auto parts, there in a large Shed, Come back and help us load them" Primes said.

"Okay I'm coming" I said, turning my con-link off then went to find the others. Once we got all the parts back in the store, Fanzone check to make sure we got them all. then he said that drive the girls homes to Aurora's house, I knew that because the tracker said it. Hours has past till we finally get to go home, we transform into our vehicles modes and head on home.

BulkHead POV

Me and BumbleBee were looking for the parts, I see some junk that I can use for my art project, I got to remember to come back here.

"Find anything yet" BumbleBee whined again, I shook my head, then we heard a crash,

"I didn't do it" I defend myself because being the big guy and clumsy, I'm easily get a servo pointed at. BumbleBee gave me a look then shrug it off and keep looking, four minutes have past and nothing then we found a wooden large house that's called a Shed.

BumbleBee walked up to the door, opened it and gasp,

"HEY I FOUND THEM!" He shouted as I ran to him.

"Way to go little buddy" I commented him, then another crashing sound and it sounded louder, like it's close to us.

"BulkHead" BumbleBee said looking me,

"It wasn't me! I swear" I said waving my servos around.

"Okay okay, no need to blow a fuse" BumbleBee with teasing smile. I sigh and walked away from him to looked around again. a minute of looking around then I turn my attention back on BumbleBee who was also looking,

"We should called the Boss-bot" I suggested as nodded BumbleBee then we heard a scream that make us both jump in surprise then we knew that scream.

"SARI!" We both shouted at the same time and looking at each other then our com-links went buzz.

"BulkHead, BumbleBee! Aurora and Sari are in danger, we lost connection with them a minute ago, go and find them" Prime order on the other like and with that he turn the com-link off,

"Great he cut of us off and we can't just leave the auto parts here" BumbleBee said.

"I'll go, you stay here Buddy" I said and take off running, BumbleBee called my name but I ignore him and keep running, _**Come on! some of the mountain of garbage is taller than me,**_ I sigh and try looking for them. After a while Prime told us the girls were safe and to head back to help out with the parts. After that we head home and i went for recharge.

BumbleBee POV

Me and BulkHead were looking for the parts that have been stolen, All I ever want is get this over and head on home then I found a large wooden house that Sari said it's a shed. _**This is weird why would that be here in a junk-yard?**_ I heard a crashing sound I knew its BulkHead had fell on the garbage.

"It wasn't me" He said as I sigh then I walked up to it, reach for the handle and opened the door and I gasp, this wooden house is full with auto parts and they're not scap too so they must be the stolen parts.

"HEY I FOUND IT!" I shouted to BulkHead as he walked up to me and looked inside the shed.

"Way to go, Little buddy" BulkHead comment, I looked in side, _**Somethings is not right..**_ I thought then I heard crashing sound again and it's sounded louder, I race out the shed.

"BulkHead!" I yell then BulkHead walked next to me.

"I didn't do it" BulkHead said waving his servos around as I shake my head.

"And I should we be calling Boss-bot that we found the stolen parts" BulkHead continued. I sigh and was about to turn on my com-link then we heard a scream that made me and BulkHead jump, I know that scream to well.

"SARI!" Me and BulkHead yelled and looked at each other, then our com-links buzz in

"BumbleBee, BulkHead, Aurora and Sari are in danger go and find them now" Prime order and turn off the com-link.

"Great he cut of us off and we can't just leave the auto parts here" I said.

"I'll go, you stay here Buddy" Bulkhead said. _**Slag it why me? Why couldn't Bulkhead stay here?**_ I sat and waited for bulkhead to come back and got bored. Then after a few moments i was told that Prowl saved them and then the others came to where i was to help bring the supplies to the store. Where it took hours and the Captain said he brought Sari and Aurora to her house. I sighed in relief and we all headed home after we were done and went to bed.


	7. Chapter 7 Learning Who Is In Her Dreams

Surrounded in darkness again, a single light was on me. I was on my hands and knees looking up to those malicious red eyes. Then i started to hear a dark laugh. The eyes disappeared then another light shone onto a sleek black and gold figure. _ **Prowl?**_ I thought then, I stood up looking at the figure.

"Prowl is that you?" I asked as he turned to me with a smile on his faceplate. My heart started to pound just like in the junkyard. _**Why is my heart pounding?**_ Then it looked like he was going to say something until I saw the figure of that robot behind him. His cannon arm pointed right at Prowl. When he was about to shoot, i woke up.

"No!" I was panting and looking around seeing i was in my room.

"Why does this keep happening..." I asked myself as i got up getting into the shower and changed into this. When i went to check on Sari she wasn't in the guest room so i went downstairs to check if she was eating or watching tv. Looking into the living room and kitchen she wasn't in either. Then i heard laughing outside so i went to look. I saw Bee, Bulkhead and Sari all sitting on the front lawn talking. Bulkhead was the first to notice me.

"Morning Aurora." he said as sari and bee looked at me. Sari got up and ran over as i waved to the others.

"Morning Bulk, Mornin' Bee." I told them as sari hugged me.

I hugged her back when she asked, "Wanna go to the base to hang out?" I

just shrugged. "Sure why not." So Bee and Bulkhead transformed as Sari went and got into Bee's passenger seat and his door was opened for me to get into the driver's seat.

"Hey is it okay if i ride with Bulkhead instead today Bee?" Both him and Bulkhead were shocked.

"Uh sure go ahead" I said thanks and got into bulkheads passenger side. As we drove off to the base it was quiet until Bulkhead started to talk to me.

"Aurora is something wrong?" I looked at the drivers wheel when i heard him talk.

"No why would you ask that Bulk?" I was wondering how he could tell i was down.

"Well because when you came out this morning you looked a little paler than normal. Are you not well or something?" he asked. I could hear the concern in his voice.

"Ya i'm fine Bulkhead, just tired is all no need to worry." I told him, it went quiet so I just looked out the window until we got to the base. When we got there Sari and i got out of the guys and they transformed. Optimus saw as and walked over with Ratchet stopping their conversation.

"Welcome back you four. How was the 'sleepover' at Aurora's?" Optimus asked looking at Sari and I.

"It was great we watched movies and played games!" Sari said.

I just nodded "She was a good girl while there." I replied. Optimus smiled as Ratchet looked at me.

"Kid why are you paler than normal?" I looked at him as all of them looked at me.

"Oh just because i'm tired is all, no need to worry doc-bot." i told him but none of them looked convinced but left it be. I saw Prowl watching the nature channel looking really into it.

Bumblebee went up and took the remote changing the channel to something loud.

"Common Prowl let's watch something that won't put us into stasis." Bumblebee said as Prowl looked mad.

So i walked up to Bumblebee and asked. "Bee can you come down here a second please." he nodded as everyone watched.

"Ya what is it Aurora?" he asked, i just smiled grabbing his faceplate then through him to the ground onto his back. Everyone's optics were wide, as i just looked at Bee taking the remote, then i walked to Prowl.

"It's not nice to change the channel on anyone when they are watching something. Here you go Prowl." I said handing him the remote. He got out of his shock and took the remote with a smile.

"Thank you Aurora, no one has ever done that before." I just nodded and sat next to him.

"So this episode is on foxes?" I asked looking up at Prowl as he changed it back to the nature channel.

"Yes it is they are fascinating creatures." He said still watching the screen as i looked back at it too.

"Yes they are, i love this episode i love foxes to death." i said then we continued to watch the show till the end.

When it was over Prowl gave Bumblebee the remote back and started heading to his room.

"See you later Aurora." Prowl said as he left. I just waved to him as Bee jumped over the couch to sit.

"Finally we can watch something entertaining." He said as Sari and i sat on either side of him on the couch and Bulkhead sat in a chair. Bee flipped ,through the channels trying to find something to watch. Then he came upon the horror channel. The movie that was show was called "The Conjuror". When an hour into the movie i started to fall asleep. It's not like i didn't think it was scary but i was just tired from the dreams I have been having is all. So i closed my eyes and let the darkness of sleep take over me.

Ratchets POV:

I was just walking out of my room to watch the monitors. I couldn't get the pale look of Aurora out of my head. I scanned her when no one was looking to make sure she was alright. The scan showed me signs of her having a mental scare but i don't know how that is possible. As i got the the living area i looked at the young ones watching a horror. Bumblebee looked scared watching the movie as did bulkhead and sari. I looked around i didn't see Aurora anywhere. "Hey where is Aurora gone?" I asked the kids.

Bulkhead turned from the movie to look at me, "She is on the couch asleep docbot." I looked and saw she was in a peaceful sleep. _**Well maybe now she will get better..**_ I thought as i stared at her. I felt my faceplate going hot so i touched it and it was burning a bit. _**What in the name of allspark is going on?! This same thing happened when she smiled at me at the junkyard when i gave her that comlink. Is this what the humans call blushing?**_ I shook my head as i went to the monitors to watch for signs of an allspark fragment or decepticons.

"AH!" I just up hearing a scream.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALLSPARK?!" I ran over to where the kids were. "What happened?!" I asked as Optimus and Prowl came into the room to see what happened.

"We don't know Aurora started to scream and she won't wake up!" Bumblebee replied. I went to Aurora and started shaking her.

"Kid wake up!" i said to her but she still wouldn't move. Optimus tried but she still wouldn't. She started to look pale again _**What is going on here?!**_ I thought as prowl went over trying to wake her.

"Aurora common wake up. It's just a dream." Aurora then shot up from her sleep yelling.

"NO!" we all jumped back when she screamed. She looked at all of us, with scared and confused eyes.

"W-Where am i?" She asked as we all looked at each other then back to her.

"You're in the living room at the base dont you remember?" Optimus asked her, she nodded.

"Y-Ya i remember now.." She looked down then back up. "Why is everyone staring at me?"

I told her, "You started to scream out of nowhere in your sleep, yelling no over and over and wouldn't wake up." She made an 'oh' face.

"Is everything alright?" Asked Prowl as he had concern in his optics like all of did for the young female teen.

"Ya i'm fine nothing to worry about." She told us but we all didn't look convinced. "Kid your heart rate is up and you seem scared to death, now what happened in that dream of yours that made you so scared?" i asked her looking stern.

Aurora POV:

"Kid your heart rate is up and you seem scared to death, now what happened in that dream of yours that made you so scared?" Ratchet asked me while giving me a stern look. I looked at him and the others.

"Nothing it was just one of those typical nightmares. No need to worry like i said." Ratchet growled slightly in frustration.

"It's not nothing kid, you look pale and you are getting so scared you're tired, now tell us what this dream is about!" I looked at Ratchet and stood up yelling,

"WHY DON'T YOU MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS RATCHET! IF I DON'T WANT TO TELL YOU I DON'T HAVE TO!" I glared at Ratchet and then ran out of the room down the hall to I don't know where. I heard someone running after me so i ran into the closest room to me. When i ran into the room i saw a huge hole in the roof and a tree under it. The door started to open so i ran and hid behind the tree.

Prowls POV:

"WHY DON'T YOU MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS RATCHET! IF I DON'T WANT TO TELL YOU I DON'T HAVE TO!" Yelled Aurora as she ran out of the room. We all looked at Ratchet who had a shocked look, then looked down sad.

"Ratchet, i bet Aurora didn't mean to yell she is probably just stressed from the nightmare she had." Prime said to him.

"Ya i guess you're right Prime..But i'm still worried for the kid.." Replied Ratchet as he sighed.

Bumblebee stood up "What do you think could get her so scared like that though?" I looked at him.

"I'm not sure but one of us should go check on her." Said Prime and I stood up.

"I will go check on her Optimus." I told him as he nodded.

"Alright Prowl, and maybe you can get it out of her about her dreams." I left the room after Aurora and saw her. She started to run I guess she heard me coming. I ran after her and she turned into a room. But not just any room..My room. So i went into the room and looked around. _**Where is she?**_ I scanned the room and found her behind the tree. "Aurora you can come out now i know you're behind the tree." I told her and she came out sighing.

Aurora POV:

I heard them come in and then they told me to come out. I came out from behind the tree to see Prowl. _ **Now why him..**_ I sighed as he walked over and sat indian style infront of me.

"Why not come and sit with me Aurora so we can talk." he said, so i walked to in front of him and sat down.

"If it's about my dream i don't wanna talk about it.." I told him.

"I wont make you tell me, but we are just all worried for your well being." He told me as i looked to the side.

"Well i never asked any of you to care..."

"I know but we care cause you're our friend" Prowl told me as he continued. "We care about you and want to help when ever you're in danger or just scared." I looked at him and looked down.

"I...I..I'm sorry Prowl.." I started to stutter.

"There is nothing to be sorry about Aurora." He told me as he picked me up into his hand. I looked at him.

"I'm ready to tell the others.." I told him he just nodded and took me back to the others in the room. They all looked over as i was looking down.

"Aurora are you okay?" Asked Sari as she and the others came over to Prowl and I.

"Ya i'm fine now Sari." I told her then looked at Ratchet.

"Sorry i yelled at you ratchet." I told him and he just waved it off.

"No it's fine kid." I sighed again.

"I want to tell you guys what my dream was about.." I told them as Optimus replied,

"You don't have to, if you don't want to."

I shook my head no "I want to tell you guys and you have the right to know." So we all sat down at the couch and they all started at me.

"Well i have been having these nightmares for a while now..It always kinda the same thing over and over. I am surrounded by darkness the only light i have is a spotlight on me.. Then when i look all around i can't find anything until i look up to see these red eyes." I looked at all of them and they stare back urging for me to continue.

"After that i usually wake up then when i had the dream again i saw a giant robot with grey and purple armor, a cannon on his arm and he had a sword.." I looked at them all seeing all their expressions go into shock.

"Aurora please continue." Optimus told me with a slightly stern look.

So i nodded "When i went to sleep during the movie i had him in my dream again." I started to tell them of my dream.

(Dream)

I started to look around everywhere was black but there were six spot lights shining on Optimus, Ratchet, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Prowl and Sari. They were all staring at me. Then the robot from my nightmares came up behind them. I tried to yell to them but when i tried nothing came out. The robot brought his cannon arm up and began to shot every single bot down one by one.

"AH!" i screamed. Then my eyes widened even more in horror when he killed Sari. All i could hear was her scream in pain as the blood shot from her body and she fell to the ground with a thud. The robot then came towards me. He came to me with that devilish smirk.

"It was your fault they died, you should of gave me the allspark fragment when you had the chance." He started to laugh.

"What do you mean i don't have it!" I yelled at him as he pointed his cannon at me.

"Yes you do now give it to me or your life is over" I looked into my hands as a blue light started to glow. _ **Wait i do have the fragment? But how did it get here...**_ As he was about to shoot a figure tackled him down and started to fight the robot. When the robot flew off after a bit i ran to the bot who saved me. When i saw who it was i gasped.

"Prowl!" he looked at me and his vital wires were sparking and showing. I started to shake him and yell no over and over. I looked around trying to get the others help but everyone was dead. I started to cry and say no repeatedly.

(Dream End)

"So that's when i woke up to all you guys looking at me." I told them all as i finished. All of them looked horrified, as Sari ran over and hugged me tight and i hugged her back.

Optimus looked at me, "I'm sorry you have been having those nightmares Aurora. Do you know who that bot is in your dreams though?" He asked me. I let go of sari and shook my head.

"It's fine Prime and no i don't know who he is.." Ratchet went over to the computer and went through what looked like a database of decepticons.

"What are you doing ratchet?" Bumblebee asked as we all went over to him, Sari on bumblebee's shoulder while i'm on Prowls.

"I'm going to show Aurora these decepticons and see if she can recognize any of them." Ratchet replied. I nodded as i jump to Ratchet's shoulder and watch as he went through each picture until my blood went cold.

"T-That's him" i said pointing to him.

The others gasped "Aurora are you sure that's the bot?" Optimus said.

"Ya i'm sure of it i could never forget those ruthless cold eyes. Why who is he?" I asked them all turning to them .

"That's Megatron the leader of all decepticons." Bulkhead told me in shock.

"He is the meanest and nastiest Con out there." Bee said as the others nodded. I looked down sad as Prowl looked at me concerned.

"What's the matter Aurora?" I looked as everyone looked back.

"What if my dream is more like a glimpse of the future...and he kills you all?" Optimus came over and picked me up in his hand.

"That won't happen because we won't let it and none of us will ever leave you alone." He smiled at me as the others all agreed. I started to cry and hugged Optimus around the neck muffling a thank you and he hugged me back. I let go of him and whipped my tears away.

"We are a family and nothing will ever change that!" Sari said , the others smiled and i just stared.

"Hey lets play some videogames!" Said Bee enthusiastically. Sari fist pumped,

"Ya let's play, Aurora wanna join?" She asked me. I turned to her and a huge grin spread across my face.

"HECK YA!" i jumped down from prime's hand and went to play games with sari, bee and bulkhead as the others smiled. _**A family.. heh I like the idea of that.**_


End file.
